Crowfeather
by Porphyritic
Summary: CrowxLeaf. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my friend, Blair.  
>I hope I lived up to her expectation of CrowxLeaf<br>Oh who am I kidding, no one can do that.

Please enjoy and R&R.

* * *

><p>The dark grey tom padded into the camp, his paws barely lifting off the ground, and his tail dragging. He was extremely tired, and this night wasn't any different.<p>

Every night he was sneaking off to see Leafpool, and the days weren't getting any easier, as his nights got longer.

He padded quietly into the camp, and into his den, to see a black shape where his nest was.

"Crowfeather?" came the familiar mew.

He mentally called the cat every vile name he could think of, he didn't need this now.

"Crowfeather, where have you been?" the she-cat hissed, as a warrior in the den flicked their tail in sleep.

"I was marking the borders." Crowfeather replied, laying down beside the still sitting she-cat.

"You've been marking the borders_ every night._" Nightcloud replied, laying down beside him, wrapping her tail with his. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." He thought, and that was true. When he was with Leafpool, nothing_ was_ wrong, it was when he came back to his own Clan the problems were.

"Well, you would tell me if something was wrong?" she persisted.

"Yes, I would tell you." He replied, closing his eyes.

He felt her nod, laying beside him, and her breathing start to slow, sleep overtaking her.

But Crowfeather wouldn't fall asleep for a while. He was still pondering what Leafpool had said to him earlier. She had said she loved him. Well, that wasn't anything new. He knew that, and he loved her too. But she was thinking about coming to WindClan.

And breaking NightCloud's heart, along with proving he wasn't, and never was, loyal to WindClan wasn't in his agenda. If she did come to WindClan, there was no hiding he loved her more, not to mention the whole Clan hated her anyway.

Eyes closed, he recalled it all perfectly.

The brown, perfect she-cat in front of him, her eyes lit up with excitement, as she had been thinking of this for quite some time apparently.

And then, Crowfeather came and crushed her thought down. Yeah, such a nice tom. He really didn't deserve Leafpool…

Then, as the thought entered his mind, he heard something outside the warriors den, or camp probably. Perking his ears up, he heard Nightcloud's quiet mew.

"Crowfeather. . .?"

"I'll be back, just go back to sleep." He promised, slipping out of the den, noting the sound was getting steadily louder.

He stalked around the edges of camp, going to sneak up on the intruders, or maybe prey, when they burst into camp.

They stormed right in , not even seeing Crowfeather in the shadows, so it was easy to launch onto one of their backs.

"What are you_ doing here?_" he yowled, not sure who they were. But as the powerful brown cat rolled over, and Crowfeather leaped off so he wouldn't get crushed, he realized Russetfur was there.

"Maybe ask that before you tackle me." She growled, getting up before immediately launching into more speech. "Where's Onestar?"

"What do you need?" he persisted, Onestar would never help these cats.

"ShadowClan is being invaded by kittypets!" Tawnypelt said, coming over. "Please help us!"

Crowfeather blinked, as he contemplated that. "Kittypets?" he said, whiskers almost twitching with amusement, "You can't hold back _kittypets_?"

Russetfur glared at him." Will you help or not? We already asked RiverClan, and ThunderClan wouldn't wake up if you pushed them in the lake."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes before responding. "Yes, I'll help you."

"Good, get a patrol together and come to our camp." Russetfur said, spinning around.

"A patrol? For kittypets? I think I can take this by myself. " Crowfeather said, as Russetfur turned around.

"Go ahead, but when you die don't blame me."


	2. Chapter 2

The night air cooled Crowfeather, as he was at a brisk trot along the racing ShadowClan cats.

"Is this _really_ the fastest you run?" he asked.

"Is that _really_ your attitude all the time?" Russetfur asked bitterly, heavy breathing in between every other word.

And in a couple minutes, Crowfeather could hear noise from the ShadowClan camp.

"Really….kittypets." Crowfeather smirked, as the ShadowClan cats raced into the camp.

The dark grey tom stopped at the entrance for a moment, a smirk on his face, before trotting into camp cockily.

"This will be e—" he stopped, as he saw the cats.

Kittypets? Russetfur forgot to mention that thee kittypets had steroids in their past. Huge muscles rippled along their pelts, as he saw cats fighting everywhere. Russetfur already had two on her, and he caught a climpse of Blackstar protecting the nursery with Snowbird, three massive cats attacking.

Then he noticed something even more disturbing. _Nobody was left to help the elders fight._ They were fighting already. Fighting the battle against arthritis.

He immediately went to help them.

"Stay back!" he yowled, his smirk disappeared from his face.

The elders took about a mouse step back, as he bared his teeth.

"Oh look, a scrawny cat!" a broad shouldered cat teased, launching themselves at Crowfeather, who swiftly moved aside, clawing another in their face.

"Hey, this cats got some moves! Dance, kitty, dance!" A ginger cat taunted more, as Crowfeather leapt at him, the other cat dodging.

But Crowfeather knew where he was going, and dove down under his belly, then pushed up with his back, throwing him off.

"How about you die first?" Crowfeather growled, and as he spun around, the black tom from earlier landed a hard claw mark on his face.

Recoiling a bit, he reared up, slamming his paws onto his foe's neck, smashing his skull, but at the same time, he received a slash to the belly.

Staggering, Blackstar leapt on his attacker. Crowfeather realized the kittypet number had retreated a little bit, although it was still bad odds for ShadowClan.

"Get help!" hissed Blackstar. "_Quickly!_" he hissed, a powerful white paw breaking one of the kittypets necks.

Crowfeather nodded, his agile body taking him far away from the camp. But instincts took him to the Clan he knew best, ThunderClan. And his instincts took him to the place he wanted to be safe at. Leafpools den.

"Leafpool!" he yowled, as the brown cat leaped up.

"Wh—Crowfeather?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, it's me. Kittypets are invading ShadowClan, and they need help. _Badly._" He mewed hurriedly. "Get a patrol ready, and come quickly!" he mewed.

"Wait…" she mewed, "Kittypets?"

He now realized how annoyed Russetfur must have been at him, although Russetfur wasn't talking to her forbidden lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. My friend practically forced me to post this, and hopefully I'll be more on the ball about posting updates xD  
>Enjoy 3<br>R&R Please.

* * *

><p>Crowfeather looked at her, blue eyes shining in the den, pleading with her. "<em>Please<em> Leafpool! You trust me don't you? You _must_ come help ShadowClan!" he mewed, as the brown she-cat considered his words.

"I-I trust you." Leafpool murmured softly. "But…I think your mind has gone downhill. If ShadowClan can't take on kittypets…well…ThunderClan needs to invade them already." She mewed, resting her tail on Crowfeather's shoulder.

Crowfeather shook his head softly. "Maybe I should of gone to Firestar instead." He mewed, his eyes daggers in Leafpool's heart. He stood up, black pelt seeking out the leader of the Clan.

He saw Firestar finally, sleeping peacefully. He now knew that if WindClan needed a hostage, take Firestar. He could apparently sleep through a random intruding cat barging in camp, so why not five?

"Firestar!" he growled lowly, he didn't want to wake the other peaceful members of LazyClan.

"W-Wha?" the ginger cat woke with a start, looking up to see Crowfeather, he unsheathed his claws, batting his paws aimlessly in the air.

Yep. If you needed a hostage, take Firestar.

"Firestar!" Crowfeather growled, slightly irritated at the leader. "ShadowClan needs your help. Intruding cats have invaded!" he declared, leaving out the part about the kittypets.

"Ah, heck." He said, rolling onto his stomach, and sitting up. "ShadowClan can't defend themselves for anything. Just like WindClan-" he started, as Crowfeather narrowed his eyes. Why'd he leave Leafpool? One more word about WindClan…StarClan would have one more lazy cat in their paws.

"Speaking of WindClan!" Firestar continued. "There's a story about Tallstar I know he'd want me to tell you, you see I was just a kit and—"

"Shut up!" Crowfeather yowled. "Nobody wants to listen to you telling stories! _Just come help ShadowClan!_" he growled.

Even if that didn't get Firestar's attention, he was sure half the Clan was up by now.

"Fine, fine." Firestar replied, more compliant than Crowfeather imagined. "Just go on back to ShadowClan, we'll be right over." He said, ginger body loping out of the den.

_Yeah, right after the early bird breakfast, and then a quick nap. The kittypets will have time to take over the whole lake, before Firestar can even make it up on the calling rock! _Crowfeather thought bitterly, racing out of the den. He was slightly scared his fate was in Firestars' paws. _How _was he related to Leafpool?

Shaking his head, confused, he bolted out of camp, hearing a faint yowl of words. _Great job waking the whole camp! I would make a better leader._ Crowfeather though smugly. How would that relationship be? The leader and medicine cat of the Clan. Hah, he'd like to see that.

Letting the shadows consume him, he wondered what his own Clan would think of his disappearance. Had Nightcloud noticed yet? He was sure to get rebuked for this, but maybe not. Hopefully not. He was helping another Clan but… not calling a patrol could be called irresponsible.

His paws carried him across the ground quickly, the air flattening his fur to his slim body. Almost there… he could practically smell the camp, and he already passed the rotten smell of the ShadowClan border markers.

By this time, he could hear yowls coming from the camp. He slowed his pace, looking for an alternate route in the camp. The beasts would be expecting him to come that way, anybody to come that way. _The way Firestar will come… _he thought, now slightly regretting not waiting for the ginger tom.

At a light running speed, he made his way around camp, finding and area to sneak in behind vines. Immediately, the yowls intensified, not separated by anything now. He could see ShadowClan was poorly outnumbered, as some cats had to take on more than one cat, Blackstar having trouble keeping four at bay. And he wasn't doing a very good job.

He rushed at the leader, jumping on a ginger kittypet's back, raking his claws down their back, ignoring the sting coming from his own wound.

_ThunderClan had better come soon. _He thought, as a kittypet leapt on him/


	4. Chapter 4

Crowfeather recoiled, getting knocked down from the sheer bulk of kittypet crashing into him.

"Wow, somebody has had lots of kibble!" Crowfeather growled, rage dripping in his words.

The white kittypet smirked at him, lunging. "Seems like you are underfed, you don't deserve food anyway!" they growled smugly, as Crowfeather realized something.

This was a _she-cat. _Maybe he was comparing all the she-cats of the world to Leafpool, but this was didn't look like one he wanted to encounter. Ever. In any setting. Ever.

His thoughts delayed his reaction time, dodging just in time, to avoid most of to blow, but still getting a glancing blow in the side.

"Why are you even attacking ShadowClan?" Crowfeather growled at her, charging at her, not making the same mistake she did as to leap and miss, and become an open target.

"Why do you care?" she growled, rearing up, ready to slam her paws into Crowfeathers' head.

He quickly lashed out his unsheathed paw, claws raking across her exposed belly, as he answered. "I'm part of the Clans. You weren't born in them to make this stupid mistake?" he laughed at her, as she staggered backwards, red starting to flood her white fur.

Blackstar tumbled infront of him, the other three kittypets on his tail. Literally. Crowfeather jumped infront of him, as if to protect the leader. Just enough time for him to get on his paws at least.

And as he was standing there, a yowl came from the entrance to the camp, and all eyes turned to Firestar charging in with a patrol of ThunderClan cats streaming in behind him.

"Nice subtle entrance." Crowfeather growled lowly, as a kittypets that was attacking Russetfur barreled into Firestar, knocking him down.

"StarClan, here we go." He mumbled, as Blackstar swung a massive paw at a kittypet, giving a quick nod to Crowfeather. _That's all the thanks I'm going to get I guess. _He thought, bolting across camp, reaching Firestar. By now ThunderClan brought the numbers down to one on one cat fighting, but Firestar had gotten two on him.

_Dear StarClan, just somebody go help Blackstar! _Crowfeather thought. Blackstar didn't need much help, not as much as Firestar anyway.

But the ginger tom was quick on his feet, he had to admit that as he dodged every blow coming to him—not like he was a threat if he didn't. Crowfeather didn't even know if his claws were unsheathed.

The kittypets were also fast, however, getting a slash in sometimes to Firestar. Crowfeather lunged at one of them, trying to let Firestar focus on the other, and rolled with them, not his intention as he was sure he probably looked idiotic.

_Not more idiotic than Firestar… _he thought, as he continued rolling, and suddenly stopped, Leafpool clawing at the kittypet as his feet. _How did I become the damsel in distress? _He thought bitterly. He should be thanking Leafpool but, he was very prideful…

"Thanks Leafpool." He dipped his head greatfully to the she-cat, as she nodded, her eyes begging to spend more time with him first before he tore away his gaze, looking across the camp. The kittypets were retreating, finally.

The only ones left were the ones surrounding Firestar. Of course, Firestar. He couldn't fight off a rock. Crowfeather had seen him trying to move one out of his den when he had met with leafpool outside camp… yeah. He _really_ couldn't fight off a rock.

Crowfeather sighed, slumping down, not willing to fight anymore. He was a good fighter, but the kittypets had caused him multiple injuries, and he was starting to even get a little light headed.

Leafpool bent down to him. "Crowfeather? Crowfeather what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm lying on the den floor bleeding, just having fun." He growled, sharper than he intended to. It wasn't his fault that Leafpool and him had a little fight, and he held grudges.

Leafpool didn't seem to take offense however, and nodded, her eyes showing compassion. "I'll go get Littlecloud." She said, and ran off.

He had to wonder sometimes. Was all of ThunderClan stupid?


End file.
